Vendoth
The Vendoth were a humanoid species from the Kalium galaxy who enslaved several other alien cultures for their own needs. In 2376, they encountered a Starfleet vessel for the first time and were felt to be wronged by them. This reaction eventually lead the Vendoth into the offensive and resulted in a time-displaced war with the Federation. (Star Trek: Unity (crossover)) Physiology The Vendoth were short by Alpha Quadrant standards. The typical Vendoth stood at 1.67 meters tall. While they were short, they also had a bulky mass: twice that of a human. The vendoth were highly muscular and were also surprisingly dexterous (which often surprised others when they first encountered the Vendoth). The Vendoth had a lizard-like appearance with a flattened nose, and slit nostrils. Their eyes were deeply set under a thick brow line that curved around to the sides of their faces. A small ridge extends from the center of their foreheads and flows over their crests and down their spine. Flanking their heads run lines of small spikes that stand out when they become agitated or angered. ( : "The True", "United We Stand") To add to their brutish appearance the Vendoth had a huge square jaw with two sharp incisors at the front of their bottom jaw. Their thick, leathery green-brown hide made the Vendoth highly resistance to damage. Low level phaser blasts generally do not even slow them down. |The True}} Their blood is an orange hue. On each hand and foot they have four digits. The Vendoth are not susceptible to telepathic attacks due to their highly organized brain patterns; however, some strong telepaths, like counselor Daniel Radke, can catch fleeting glimpses at their thoughts. As they are lizard-like beings, and therefore cold-blooded, cold temperatures affect their bodies, even to the point of entering a hibernation-type state. Society and culture The Vendoth believed their society was perfect. Merging intelligence and a warrior's spirit, the Vendoth have proven themselves to be a driving force in their sector of the Kalium Galaxy. Many races had been deceived by their brutish appearance into underestimating the level of the Vendoth's intelligence; in reality, most Vendoth thrive on study and knowledge. Linguistic experts from other races considered the Vendoth's cryptic language to be a sign of the depth of their intellect. Their lives were governed by a strict code of conduct, which they claim focuses their entire society. Any infraction of this code is met by severe retribution. Any disrespect shown towards the Vendoth will enact this sense of "justice". Their belief in their "perfect society" means they feel that other lesser races would benefit from their example. They have enslaved other races so to "educate" them in the proper ways of social organization. (Star Trek: Dragon: "Freedom's Price") As such, surrounding systems have learned to avoid the Vendoth at all costs. Fierce, cunning and arrogance are three Vendoth traits stemming from their experience and knowledge. While they accept other races' rights to exist, the Vendoth believe they are superior, and, when wronged by any race, they respond with overwhelming and disproportionate force. (Star Trek: Dragon: "Freedom's Price") By the late 24th century, some Vendoth came to believe that Vendoth society was mainly concerned with conquest and the subjugation of other races and started to plan to overthrow the government and reform their society. |The True}} The Vendoth military is led by the Roj Che'dak. This rank is equivalent to Chief of Starfleet Operations. Vendoth ranks and titles Vendoth itself means Warrior Scientist. The warriors of Vendoth society were referred to as Ven while the scientists were called Doths. Military science *VenQa' was the title of the commander of the Vendoth's starships. *VenQe' was the title given to executive officer on Vendoth starships. *VenQi' was the title given to the communications officers on Vendoth starships. *VenQo' was the title given to Engineers on Vendoth starships. *VenQu' was the title given to security officers on Vendoth starships. Theoretical science *Qa'doth was the title given to trained in medicine, psychology and biology. *Qe'doth was the title given to trained in physics and chemistry. *Qi'doth was the title given to trained in astronomy and mathematics. *Qo'doth was the title given to trained in information and technology. *Qu'doth was the title given to geologists. Technology The Vendoth used their superior weaponry, defenses and technology to back up their utopia. In comparison to the technology levels of many of the Alpha and Beta Quadrant powers in the Milky Way the Vendoth were more advanced in several areas. Computer systems They possessed a very advanced computer system that was designed to be reverse-incompatible. The Vendoth can access other races' data storage; however others may not access a Vendoth system unless using a Vendoth terminal. "Hacking" into a Vendoth computer system, remotely, is nearly impossible. Transporters Their transporter technology was more efficient than that of the Federation. It also had a quicker transport time and was equipped with more accurate targeting scanners - though they could not beam through shields. Sensors Vendoth sensors were highly developed and could detect cloaked ships with ease. Shields Vendoth starships employed a solidified energy shield: a technology unknown in known parts of the Milky Way Galaxy. This matter/energy system converts energy expended against the shielding and turns it back to matter and then disperses this matter as a shell or 'bandage' across the affected area allowing the shield to regenerate. Almost on the same level as a transporter or replicator, this process can be initiated from inside the ship as well in order to protect weak areas of the shielding. Vendoth ships were unable to fire their weapons through the matter shell once it formed. ( : "The True", "United We Stand") Weapons Vendoth weapons worked on the same principal as their shields. The energy burst reacts with a ship's shields, solidifying the area hit. Continuous bombardment eventually cracks the shell it creates. It also has the effect of producing an area that the effected ship cannot fire through. Against unshielded objects, Vendoth weapons are along the lines of standard destructive power of Alpha Quadrant weapons. Deployment is in the form of a ball of energy, much like typical plasma based weapons. ( : "Howl"; : "The True, "United We Stand") Their military forces were equipped with rifle-sized assault weapons that operate in a similar fashion, making them highly effective against internal force fields. The rifles fire a ball of energy that when it impacts has a splatter effect causing a greater area of damage then weapons with a focused beam, such as phasers. |The True}} The Ven often carried bladed weapons for close quarters combat where they could use their strength, speed and dexterity to full advantage. ( : "The True", "United We Stand") History Not much is known about the Vendoth's past other than they developed warp technology and spread out into the stars. From there, they grew to be the major power in their region of space thanks to their advanced technology. They also enslaved numerous civilizations; one such civilization, the Venshai, had been enslaved for centuries. (Star Trek: Dragon: "Freedom's Price") In 2377, the was transported to the Kalium Galaxy (and back in time) and would make first contact with the Vendoth two years after it arrived in the Kalium Galaxy. First contact was made between the Dragon and a Vendoth Scout vessel. The Dragon was involved in freeing the Venshai from Vendoth dominion and destroyed the scout. The Vendoth responded in the only way they knew and prepared to take retribution on the Dragon s home, Earth. 172 ships left from the Vendoth's home system towards Earth. (Star Trek: Dragon: "Freedom's Price") In order for the Vendoth fleet to travel to the Milky Way Galaxy, they employed an experimental warp-like vortex, based on temporal mechanics, that would traverse the great void. Unfortunately, the vortex had adverse effects and 108 of the Vendoth ships were lost in different times and different locations throughout the galaxy. (Star Trek: Unity (crossover)) Three Vendoth warships arrived in the Alpha Quadrant in late-2374, exiting in the Badlands. The ships engaged the , which was on a mission in the area. All three Vendoth ships were destroyed in the Badlands, one by the planetary defense system around a secret Maquis base, another by the Dominion and the third by sabotage. |The True}} The USS Cantabrian-A encountered a lone Vendoth scout vessel in 2376 near New Bolarus. The Vendoth had forced the Bolians living on the surface to flee their colony. While the colonists were rescued by a Cantabrian away team meant to bring them into the fold during the Steranmio-Pilamrian War, the Cantabrian successfully fought off the Vendoth, capturing them by transporting them over to an extremely cold cargo bay in the stardrive section, essentially forcing the Vendoth into a hibernation-like state. The Cantabrian team delivered the Vendoth to the Steranmio Alliance for trial and sentencing. In 2384, the Klingon colony of Korvat was surprised-attacked by a small group of Vendoth ships. When discovering this, Section 31 sent the [[USS Phoenix-X (NCC-75948)|USS Phoenix-X]] to intercept and destroy the threat using Transphasic torpedo technology. When the Vendoth caught wind of this, they immediately attempted another time-jump; this time - into the year 2364. Following the Vendoth into the past, the Phoenix-X tried firing another torpedo - only to miss target. The Vendoth ships then quickly split up: including one to follow and study the Transphasic torpedo, and the other to return to 2384. Following the returning vessel to the present, the crew of Phoenix-X found itself wondering if the Vendoth in the past were ever smart enough to deduce Transphasic torpedo technology from a single fired shot. As for the Vendoth of the present, they had escaped into deep space at high-warp speeds. ( : "Remnants") Only 64 of the original 172 Vendoth vessels would arrive in 2376 just outside the Sol system. The Vendoth Attack on Earth then took place and saw Alpha quadrant powers unite to defeat the Vendoth fleet. ( : "United We Stand") During the battle the USS Excalibur traveled to the Vendoth's home system. The Excalibur then fired a torpedo with an unstable Omega molecule that detonated destroying subspace for thousand sectors around the Vendoth's home system. This act made it impossible for the Vendoth to launch another invasion on the Milky Way and destroyed their interstellar empire. (Star Trek: The Excalibur Epics: "Deep as a Well, Wide as a Church Door") Category:Fanon species Category:Species